


[Podfic] As we rise and we fall

by Schnubbel166



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Bad Decisions, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Suicide Ideation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rated T - M, Slightly inspired by Groundhog Day, Time Loop, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Very minor blood and violence, podfic cover art welcome, some depictions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnubbel166/pseuds/Schnubbel166
Summary: Tooru goes to sleep on Thursday night.—Tooru wakes up on Thursday morning.(Or; Oikawa Tooru gets trapped in a time loop.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22
Collections: Podfics for later





	[Podfic] As we rise and we fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As we rise and we fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018307) by [cottonee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonee/pseuds/cottonee). 



> Hello :)  
> This is my first podfic. I really hope you like it.  
> Though I have to say, I accidentally butchered the word 'ramen' a few times. I'm really sorry for that. To recognize it, it sounds a little like 'rey-man'.  
> I also want to thank cottonee, who allowed me to record her beautiful story. :)
> 
> And now, please enjoy the listen.

You can find the link to the podfic [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OXD5npFGioxNR7i6UKIfS63Bwl6FFNVY/view?usp=drivesdk).  
Downloading and streaming should both be possible. :) Please enjoy.


End file.
